My Blue
by Shadowhunter of Alicante
Summary: Blue hair and purple eyes. Clary Fray, professional assassin, is the infamous Morpho. She is broken and scared, but can a certain Clave agent, help her heal. What happens when her past bits back. Rated K . ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning with cramp pulling at my legs. Last night the hit was a little harder than usual. A businessman doing some dirty dealings, well not anymore. some people knew we were coming, Clave agents probably. So like anytime we were almost caught, we disappeared.

I was actually starting to like Florida, but Jon said we had overstayed our welcome. I quickly packed my clothes into a duffle bag and rushed out the door to meet Jon and the taxi. Only last year Jon had turned 18 . He pulled me out of the foster system, and things pretty much built up from there.

We were moving to New York, Destry said she could set us up with an apartment, and some contacts. Destry had been the one who found and 'moulded' us. She had been giving us targets for the past 6 months, and so far we hadn't screwed up.

"Hey bear, what's up?" To anybody listening Jon sounded like a loving brother- which he was -but i knew better.

"Nothing much, just thinking." I replied looking out the window of the taxi.

"Don't worry Clare. This is your senior year, next year your out of the schooling system, and we'll move to England like we planned." Jon always knew just what to say. Every school i went to i ended up in the 'it' crowd. That was always such a pain in the ass. I had to keep up the 'clary-fray-sport-and-art-geek' look. Apparently i played it well enough. I can't remember when, but in the end i fell asleep, listening to the slow, constant rumble of the engine

* * *

"Jocelyn! Tell me where they are, now!" A man's voice thundered through the door. Clary, Mia, Jordan and Jonathan had just come home from school, and were now stood, paralysed, behind their door.

"Never!" Clary was visibly shaking, she had never heard her mother this angry before. Looking over to Jon for guidance, she only saw her fear reflected back at her.

"Jocey, just tell him. He'll find them anyway." Luke said cooly. He was in their and he wasn't helping her.

"I trusted you. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU WERE WORKING WITH HIM!" Jocelyn was screaming. The tears and sobbing clearly shrouded her voice.

"No, i just know what's right. I may not like Valentine, but he's right. Those's kids need to been trained. Do you understand how powerful they could be." Luke was pleading with her. Hoping she would understand.

Clary stole a glance at Jon and saw him on his phone, calling the police probably. Clary prayed they would come in time. Clary's thoughts were cut short by a blood curdling scream. Ignoring her shaking knees and sweating palms, Clary burst through the door to be met by the most horrific sight she had ever seen.

Her mother was lying, motionless on the floor. Her crimson blood mixing with her hair. Luke was stood hovering over her, tears raced down his cheeks. A large man was also stood over Jocelyn. Clary assumed he must be Valentine. As Clary burst in she saw the large man turn around and smirk at her. He looked strangely like Jonathan.

"Well well well, i see, daughter, that you have finally graced us with your presence." Clary was shocked did he just say daughter.

"daughter?" She questioned tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He nodded slightly. He was about to speak again when Luke spoke.

"Just grab her and lets go, the cops will be here soon." Clary froze. He wanted her. Valentine had said them. Them. Her and Jonathan. His children. Valentine took two bold steps towards her, grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragging her through the apartment, and out the window in the bathroom.

* * *

"Clary! Clary! CLARY!" Jon shock my arms violently. I sat up immediately, banging his forehead against mine in the process. Shaking his head a little, Jon stared deeply into her eyes.

"God Clary. You scared the crap out of me you know. we got here and hour ago but you wouldn't wake up, so in just carried you up." Looking around i noticed we were sat in, what i assumed to be, the living room.

"It's okay Jon, just a nightmare." I brushed him away, and sat up.

"What's the time?" I asked sleepily. Glancing around once more i saw that my bag had also made it up here with me.

"8.20." Jon mumbled. I hated it when he did that.

"Speak up Jon, you know i hate it when you mumble."

"8.20" He said. My jaw dropped. I was meant to be at St Xavier's by 8.30. Not sparing a though towards Jonathan, i grabbed my bag and rushed into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror i was amazed. My normally frizzy blue hair had stayed neat- for once. there were no bags under my purple eyes, and no blemishes on my skin. All in all i looked ... pretty darn good.

Applying some light make up i decided to get changed. Because me a Jon moved around so much i leaned how to pack light and simple. The summertime New York was warm, yet not sweltering, so i settled for a pair of jeans and a pinstripe shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked back into the living room.

From his duffle bag Jon pulled out a small brown leather bag and handed it to me. I stared at it a while before taking it. It was beautiful. It had lovely swirly patterns that surrounded the hems and a slight tattered look that gave it an edge. Why would Jon get me something like this?

"Umm... Well i thought that well because this is... You know New York you might need uh...pick me up." He smiled shyly at me. Of course i knew New york. I had lived here my whole childhood. It was were i grew up, had friends and ... Lost my mum. I was lost for words. Sometime Jonathan quite be so sweet. I ran forward and tightly embraced him.

"Thanks Jon." I whispered to him.

"That's okay Clare-bear, but you know your birthdays coming up." He said pulling away from me. I nodded eagerly, like a little kid. He just laughed at me.

"I wonder what i shall get you?" He said, tapping his finger on his chin in mock thought. I punched him on the arm, enough to hurt but not leave a bruise. He chuckled deeply again.

"What if i already got you something." He leaned forwards and whispered into my ear. Like it was the biggest secret ever. Before i could ask another question, he fished around in his pocked and tossed me some keys.

"Are you serious?" I asked completely shocked. Jon knew that i love bikes, but i never though he'd get me one.

"Course." He smiled "It's down in the parking lot. It's got a big red bow on it. Just. For. You." He said shoving me towards the doorway. I turned around and smiled at him,before bolting down the stairs, out the door, and into the parking lot.

Like god himself had put it there, there sat a bright red MV Augusta f4 with a giant red bow on top. I shoved my bag over my shoulder and put the black helmet on, before racing down the street to St Xavier's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jace! Hurry up and get your smart ass down here." Izzy called for me from downstairs. Oh yeah today we went in search of Clarissa. Around a week ago the boss had called us in and sent us to St Xavier's to look the ginger girl. I still wasn't sure what for but hey ho, life goes on.

"Alright Iz. Don't get your slutty nickers in a twist." I smirked at my own remark before getting up and getting dressed.

I walked into the kitchen to see five pairs of eyes glued to me.

"Now, Now. I know i'm gorgeous but there is no need to stare." They all quickly looked away before ushering me over. I sat down in the seat between Alec and Maryse, and loaded my plate with Pancakes.

"So you three. Today you are looking for a girl called Clarissa Morgenstern. She is quite short, with red hair and green eyes. Luke said she had been quite fond of art and sports." Robert quickly read of a list of things we all already knew.

"Izzy, you know the girls of the school, you should be able to find her. Alec, i expect you to ask some of the art and music students about her, they might know something. And Jace ... Well be Jace." Everyone laughed as we began to eat. Light conversation was made until it was time to leave.

We all went outside to the car, belted up and sped away, towards the school.

* * *

We arrived at the school only moments later, to be met by our usual crowd of friends. Maia, Jordan, Simon, Raphael, Camille and Magnus.

"Hello buttercup." Magnus shouted as Alec got out of the car, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

"Hey maggie." Alec said back. Izzy and Simon shared a passionate yet awkward kiss whilst the rest of began to chat.

"So Raph, looking forward to Soccer this year." He looked at me smiling.

"Yeah, so long as i get you on your ass a couple of time, this years soccer could be good." Camille, who was latching onto his arm laughed and did the whole 'omg-you-are-so-whipped' motion, with sound effects.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want Cami, we all know Raph has you whipped." I winked at her. She was about to retort when a loud revving noise came up behind us. Turning around i spotted a bright red motorcycle glide it's way into the parking space behind ours. The driver dismounted the bike and removed her helmet.

Bright blue ringlets were cascaded all around as she released her hair from it's messy bun. Her eyes were the most amazing purple and her porcelain white skin only enhanced the colours. Everyone stopped to look at her, she smiled weakly and made her way into the school building.

"Wow." I said turning back to my friends. Alec and Izzy were having a heated debate whilst the rest of us just stared at one another. The shrill ringing of the school bell bought us back to reality, and reluctantly, we headed inside the school.

* * *

I pulled into school effortlessly. Straight away all eyes were on me, but hey what did i expect. If my blue hair didn't attract attention then the purple eyes would do it. I used to have red hair and green eyes like my mum, but i couldn't live each day as a constant reminder of her. So i did what any rebellious teenager would. I changed.

Running slightly to avoid the other students judgemental gazes i walked into the office. A plump women sat at her desk, typing away frantically. I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"Ah you must be Clary Fray?" I silently thanked Jon for not putting my full name.

"Yes." I answered simply. She smiled a motherly smile at me.

"Well, Clary, i'm Mrs Starkweather, but you may call me Joanna. Here is your timetable. Mr Starkweather would like to speak to you personally, please take a seat." I gulped, wondering what he could possibly want. I waited a few more minutes before being pushed into the headmasters office.

"Ah Miss Fray, please take a seat." The man who spoke was tall and slightly round, with the lines of experience carved on his face. Following his instructions, i sat in the seat opposite his desk.

"I called you in here, miss Fray-"

"Call me Clary." I interjected quickly. He smiled before continuing.

"Okay Clary. I called you in here to ask you if you would be happy joining to schools Soccer team." My eyebrows furrowed as i though about it. Wasn't it an all boy team.

"I understand you may be a tad worried about playing on an all boys team, but your records are commendable. 1st in the district and 2nd in the state? Very impressive. We would be silly to pass up the offer." I blushed slightly at his words. Of course i was good a soccer and had played against boys teams, but not for one.

"I dunno, won't the coach find it weird?" I asked, truly baffled. he looked at me knowingly and answered.

"My dear, Coach Lightwood is the one who suggested we sign you up." He smiled again. I was kinda getting to like this man.

"Now what so you say?" It didn't take me long to answer.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

1ST - BIOLOGY

2ND - D AND T

BREAK

3TH - ENGLISH

4TH - DRAMA

LUNCH

5TH - ART

6TH - P.E

Staring at my schedule i smiled. I had my two favourite subjects in the same day. I also had my first Soccer practise after school today. Maybe school wasn't such a dud. I ran towards my locker, through the empty hallways. Mr Starkweather, or Hodge, told me to stay in his office a while longer so i could avoid the 'first-day-hustle-and-bustle'.

After finding my locker and putting my coat inside, i raced off towards where i believed my biology class to be. I slowed to a stop to catch my breath before cautiously knocking on the door. I heard the deafening roar in the classroom die down until it was silent. There was a quiet 'come in' said before i opened the door and stepped inside.

All eyes turned my way as i stepped over the door's threshold. ignoring their persistent gaze i turned away from the class to face the teacher.

"Hello dear. You must be Clary. Well, we are pretty much full so you'll have to take the seat next to Jace, in the back." She spoke softly to me. I flashed her my award winning smile.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Miss Williams." I smiled again, before making my way to the back of the room. As i walked i kept my head up and eyes straight forward, trying to act confident. When i first saw Jace i had to blink twice. He was gorgeous! He was... Well... Golden. Literally. His blonde-gold hair was a slightly messy halo over his sharply defined face. Under his shirt you could tell he was muscly. But the real gut clincher were his eyes. They were like melted honey.

"Like what you see?" He said a smirk flashing across his face. I firmly crossed my arms and appeared nonchalant.

"Not really." I shrugged. The once silent class burst into hysterics. Even Miss Williams was laughing.

"What?" I asked looking around. I saw a scrawny geek looking kid trying to catch his breath.

"i-i don't think a-anyones has ever r-rejected him." He continued to laugh. I tried to stifle a laugh as i turned back to Jace.

"Glad to be the first." He smiled at me and i smiled back. The rest of class when pretty well. I learn't that the geeky boy's name was Simon, and that he was dating Jace's sister Isabelle. After D and T with Jace and Simon, they invited me to join them at break.

When we entered the Cafeteria all heads turned my way...again. I was about to turn and leave when i felt a small pressure in my lower back.

"Hey blue, just ignore them." I silently scolded him for his annoying let name whilst thanking him for assuring me. We walked into the heart of the Cafeteria and sat at the table in the dead centre. A few moments later 4 people walked in and seated themselves opposite us. The first two were almost identically, except for the fact that one was a girl and the other a boy. They both had raven coloured hair and were both exceptionally beautiful. The girl, who i assumed was Isabelle, had brown eyes, whilst the guy, who i assumed to be Alec, had blue ones. The two people behind them had there hands twinned together and were talking frantically until they noticed me. I jumped up from my chair and stared deep into their eyes.

"Clarissa?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Clarissa?" Mia said, tears gleaming in her eyes. I looked to Jordan who looked as upset as Mia. They knew Clary. DID THEY CALL HER CLARISSA!?

"Mia?" A shadow of the confident Clary i knew spoke. She was shaking, and before i knew it she launched her self into Jordan and Mia. Mia was now freely crying and Jordan was struggling to contain himself.

"Omg, Clarissa. When you were taken...Jon he was... When he left we thought you'd died but your here." Jordan chocked out still holding onto Clary. Unlike the couple Clary contained her tears and composed herself quickly before pulling away.

"Yeah, me too. Jon and i moved back here. We decide that we had had enough. We weren't going to hide from it anymore. So here we are. I know that Jon would love to see you guys again. We should arrange a catch up." She smiled before sitting back down in her chair. I was about to ask what the hell was going on when Simon interrupted me.

"What the hell just happened?" I smiled inwardly. At least i had avoided the awkward conversation. Mia opened her mouth to speak but not before glancing at Clary and getting a nod in return.

"When we were nine, me, Jordan, Clarissa and her brother, Jonathan, were best friends, we did everything together. One night we were coming home from school when we heard screaming inside the apartment. Clarissa ran in and...well...her mom she... Well you can guess. Her step dad Luke and another guy were there. They took Clarissa and ran. After that we didn't know what to do. Jon was taken away by child services and the hunt for Clarissa continued. How long were you gone?" I was struggling to take it all in. Clary had seen her mother dead, and Luke had taken her. It could just be a coincidence ... Couldn't it? I took a glance at Clary. She looked like the confident, head strong girl i had met this morning again.

"Well, after i was taken, Luke, and this guy called Valentine, kept me hostage for... I think it must have been 5 years." She shrugged as though it was no big deal. 5 whole years! That's horrible. "When the police finally found me, Valentine and Luke ran. Just disappeared into thin air." She smiled shyly and it was obvious she had ended the conversation. Mia and Jordan were as shocked as i was, whilst Alec and Izzy looked confused. I was sure they were going to ask more questions when the bell finally rang.

Clary jumped up grabbed her bag and ran of to next lesson. To be honest i couldn't blame her. Mia and Jordan looked after her sympathetically before leaving themselves with Simon tailing them. I took a glance at Izzy and Alec before asking the obvious question.

"Do You think that's her. I mean they did call her Clarissa." Alec looked as though he agreed, but Izzy didn't seem so sure.

"But the description said Red hair and green eyes." She made a valid point, but i could tell she was beating around the bush. If this was a 'take out' task, then we were in deep shit.

"People change." Was the last thing i said before leaving the Cafeteria myself.

* * *

The next two lesson passed without me even noticing. They knew. They knew my secret. At least they don't know Valentines my father. Before i knew what was happening, a loud shrill bell broke me from my thoughts. Lunch. I was not going back there. I needed to grab a kit anyway.

As the class was exiting some idiot made the mistake of grabbing my ass. Before he could pull away i grabbed his hand and pinned it to the wall, effectively creating a scene.

"wanna try that again?" I was face to face with a gorgeous blond. Seriously how many pretty blondes could one school have. This one was nothing like Jace though. Jace was a golden angle, this guy was a dark devil. His white-blonde hair slightly covered his coal black eyes. He smiled a panty dropping smile at me. Obviously it had no effect.

"Feisty i see, well i'm sure you'll warm up to me eventually." I growled at him before harshly releasing his hand and storming off to the car park. I ignored the eyes following me and mounted my bike. I shoved my helmet on and raced out of the car park, towards the apartment.

When i got home Jon was gone. He must have had a job. I ran towards my bag and grabbed my spots kit. A purple sports bra, grey shorts, a white tank top and my universe purple nike airs. I shoved them into the small brown bag i had and headed back to school. When i got of my bike i saw Mia running up to me. She dragged me into a hug, squeezing way too tight.

"Oh jesus Clarissa we thought you had left for good." she pulled back staring at me with actual concern. I laughed.

"Padfoot, your gonna have to try harder than that to get rid of me." Mia scowled at me. When we had first read the harry potter books, i assured Mia she was a female Sirius. It stuck. In the end Mia ended up being Padfoot, Jordan was Mooney, i was Prongs and Jon refused to be called Wormtail so we called him Snape.

"I just went home to grab my kit." I motioned towards my bulging bag. Mia's mood lightened before she linked her arm in mine. I smiled at the gesture, but still felt awkward. She dragged me across the car park a towards a tree where i saw the normal gang sat, with two extra's.

"Clarissa, this is Raphael and Camille. Guys this is Clarissa." I cringed slightly every time she said Clarissa.

"Call me Clary." I smiled down at the were obviously dating, and from the looks of it they had been for a while. Raphael had dark brown hair with almond coloured eyes, whilst Camille had bright blond hair and ice blue eyes. They both smiled up at me whilst i sat next to Mia.

Lunch passed quickly. The group, thankfully, avoided any questions about my past. I saw the golden wonder himself sneak a peek at me a couple of times. I knew he was fascinated by me, and i was by him, but i'd die before admitting it. He defiantly didn't need an ego boost.

"Hey spitfire." I heard the devil guy from earlier call from behind me. Jace and the other all looked petrified and angry at the same time. I stood slowly and turned around to face him. I saw why they were scared now. The devil boy had around 6 burly looking guys behind him. His lackeys obviously.

"Ahh come back for more i see." I spoke with the confidence i didn't know i had. He seemed slightly taken back by my approach but didn't back down.

"You know you kind of pissed me off earlier, i only wanted to touch. I wasn't going to hurt you." He spoke with an eerie creepiness, i had to suppress a shudder. I just laughed shortly.

"Well this." I motion to my body. "Is not for you to touch, so i suggest you back. off." I took a step forward to emphasise my point but he didn't back down.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" He made a grab for my arm, but i knew just how to handle his kind. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward. As he came forward i kicked lightly at his ankles causing him to fall forward. I twisted his arm so he landed with his cheek to the floor. I positioned my foot under his armpit and pressed lightly. Everyone in the near area stopped to watch us. I bent down low so my lips were by his ear. I whispered as menacingly as i could.

"Try anything like that again, i break it." I dropped his arm and removed my foot. He got up to his feet and walked away, anger evident in all his features. I sat back down and resumed eating my apple, like nothing had happened.

* * *

Had Clary just stood up to Sebastian Verlac, ass of the year. As much as i was team mates with Sebastian, and respected him on the field, off was a completely different story. He would constantly use girls and throw them away like they were nothing. I knew i was bad for that but Sebastian put the whore in man-whore.

"Clary, what was that?" Izzy asked incredulously. Clary shrugged casually.

"He was pissing me off, so i - being the polite young lady that i am - returned the favour." Everyone burst into to laughter. She was almost as sarcastic as i was. When the laugher died down Izzy asked again.

"But seriously Clary, how the hell did you do that?" Clary looked up at Izzy and the rest of us with a blank face. One i knew all too well.

"When you have a past like mine, your learn to survive." Was all she said. Everyone knew not to pry too much. We all exchanged glances asking the same questions. had she been abused when she was gone? Or worse? I tried to picture Luke hurting someone as small as Clary, but i just couldn't.

Eventually we went back to the casual conversations we had been having before hand. Clary was herself again, and i couldn't help but admire her. I knew that this girl had really gotten her nails in deep, and they weren't budging.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two periods flew by. Art was spectacular. I don't think i have ever said that about anything school related. The art teacher - Mrs Wayland - was kind and considerate. I told her about my past grade in art ( all A's i might add ) and she smiled and told me'

"Your natural talent will flourish in St Xavier's Miss Fray."

The assignment she had given us was simple enough. We had to create an image we associated with our childhood. Ignoring the horrid abuse filled years i had had with Luke and Valentine, my mind rested on a memory of my mother, me and Jonathan in central park. We bought hot chocolates and had fun all day long. Snow fell gently that day and everything was calm.

keeping the image in my minds eye, i painted the view from behind us. From that position all you could see was a women, with flowing red hair, cuddling two small bundles of cloth and human. The lake ahead was frozen and a few people were milling about. The snow fell in clumps, and lazily hung on branches and hair. The hot chocolates were only partially visable, the steam collecting in a cloud above the drinks.

I quickly finished my painting and hurried out of the classroom towards the gym. I could feel the delicate sting of fresh tears in the back of my eyes, so i ran straight into the toilet.

After a few moments composing myself, i left the toilets and went into the locker rooms to get changed. As i walked through the door someone barged into my right shoulder.

"Watch where your going FREAK!" A blond haired bitch shouted at me. She went to walk of but not before i could grab her forearm.

"What did you say?" I said in the most menacing tone i could manage. I pulled it off. She visibly palled. I could see she was going to retort when Izzy decide to step in.

"Hey, Kailie scram. We don't need skanks like you ruining our day." Her look of fear turned into one of anger. The girl -Kailie- wrenched her arm from my grip, and stormed away.

"Already making friends i see." I snorted at Izzy's comment before going to get changed.

* * *

After we all changed, the girls and me headed outside onto the field, where we were greeted by non-other than the boys sports class. Straight away arguments started.

"Hey, what going on? Why are the GIRLS out here?" One, jock looking, boy asked.

"Because, Mr Hall, we are going to have ourselves a little game." The deep voiced answer came from behind me. Turning around, my eyes landed on a man, with short brown hair, deep blue eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"Me and Mrs Greymark have a bet going. She says that the girls can beat the boys in dodge ball. So, being as competitive as ever, i made her bet on it. So here we are. I do hope, boys, that we can prove Mrs Greymark wrong. Can we do that?" He stared incredulously at the boys. In one monotone chorus they answered.

"Yes Mr Lightwood." So this was Izzy, Alec and Jace's dad. The boys all huddled together and began discussing tactics, as did the girls. It was clear there were very few athletic people in this group, and when no one spoke up i decided to step in.

"Hey girls, my name is Clary, if you didn't know. Now, i may be knew here, but from one glance at those boys i can tell that most of them are arrogant, and overly confident." This got me a few assuring nods.

"They are going to be way too focused on showing off, to notice us when we are winning. Who has a good catch- okay we will position you 5 in a middle band. What about throwing?- so you 7 go as a front band. The 8 of you are going to hold back as a lower band, your job is to catch stray balls, and stay in. The 4 of us will be runners, constantly changing between bands and moving other players in and out of them. Sound like a plan?" i got a roar of approval.

"Alright then, lets go kick some arrogant, shit-faced ass." All the girls laughed as we broke and set ourselves up in my bands formation. Me, Izzy, Mia and another girl name Helen, were the runners. I placed the girl named Kailie in the lower band. I kinda got the feeling she wasn't sporty. The other player that caught my eye was a girl named Tessa. She was upfront and game faced.

Mr Lightwood placed 8 rubber balls in the centre of the field. Running along an invisible line. I nodded to the throwers, who understood my signal. I glanced at boys across the field. They were all bunched up in the middle. I could see Jace trying to create some order and failing dramatically. Eventually he gave up, and the boys positioned themselves into a pitiful formation.

The whistle was blown, and the game began. At first the girls were overpowering the boys, our formation was paying off. Until Tessa and Mia were caught out. Our team began to dwindle. Eventually it was just me and Izzy. There were still 7 boys left. Jace, Jordan, Alec, Raphael, Sebastian, the 'Mr Hall' guy, and one of Sebastian's groupies.

"Come on Fray. Surrender now and avoid utter annihilation." Jace chided me from across the field.

"You seem to forget, Mr Lightwood, that i could kick YOUR ass all through till next week." all the players on and off the field began to laugh. As the boys were momentarily distracted, i took this moment to hurl a ball straight towards Sebastian's lackey. It hit him square in the chest and he was out. The laughing quickly turned into cheers as our dodgeball war continued. After many pains taking minutes i realised that it was just her against Jace, Alec and Jordan.

"Clary!Clary!Clary!" The girls on the bench called. feeling a new boost of energy, i sent the two balls in hands flying in quick succession. I caught Alec of guard and landed him on the bench. Jace whispered something to Jordan, and before i knew it there were 4 balls coming straight at me. I reacted with my assassins mind. I dodged a ball, lunging to get out way of the second. I had to lean back to avoid doing so. Doing this , however left me in the path of ball 4. I backflipped gracefully, catching the ball in midair and landing like a cat.

Gasps erupted all around, as Jordan walked over to the bench. One on one, i liked it. I turned the red ball over in my hands and launched it at Jace. He didn't have a chance to see it coming before it hit him. A roar of happiness made it's way through the girls team as they made their way towards me. I was engulfed in a massive group hug.

I turned around and saw Jace give me a big smile, and a thumbs up. I smiled back.

"Well done Clary! Finally we beat them." Izzy said as she dragged me back into the changing rooms.

"Oh yeah and Clary?" Izzy asked me. I turned to face her and raised my eyebrows?

"I saw how Jace looked at you, and trust me it wasn't how a friend should." She winked and strolled away to get changed. Leaving me there, gob smacked.


End file.
